In published PCT application 2013/023293 published Feb. 21, 2013 of the present Applicant is shown a support apparatus for supporting a trocar while the trocar extends through a body wall of a patient includes an inflatable collar extending around the trocar which can be inflated to a predetermined size by a source of fluid where the source of fluid is located on the trocar support apparatus itself so as to be carried thereby and is defined by a pump mechanism to provide a fixed volume allowing inflation only to a fixed size. An abutment member is shaped to be received on an outer surface of the trocar sleeve and adjustable longitudinally of the trocar sleeve so as to be located at a selected position. A tube connecting the pump on the abutment to the inflatable collar is wrapped helically around the sleeve of the trocar.